Oh, My Mixer '
by LeanTalk
Summary: Kuroko yang memendam perasaanya terlalu lama memutuskan untuk melakukan pendekatan, namun tentunya ada rintangan yang harus dia lalui. Warning : OOC, typo, genderbend, sibling!AkaFuri, fem!Furihata x Kuroko. Kuroko no Basuke belong to Fujimaki-sensei


Oh, My Mixer !

Warning : OOC, typo, genderbend, sibling!AkaFuri, fem!Furihata x Kuroko.

Kuroko no Basuke belong to Fujimaki-sensei

Summary : Kuroko yang memendam perasaanya terlalu lama memutuskan untuk melakukan pendekatan, namun tentunya ada rintangan yang harus dia lalui.

._.

Hari Minggu, adalah hari dimana biasanya dilakukan oleh pemuda bersurai biru langit-Kuroko Tetsuya-untuk mengunjungi MajiBa dan berkencan dengan kekasihnya, ya Vanila Shake adalah kekasih Kuroko. Agak berlebihan memang, tapi begitulah Kuroko menganggap cairan putih agak kental di dalam cup yang sedang dia genggam.

Namun, hari Minggu ini sedikit berbeda. Seperti biasa Kuroko mengunjungi MajiBa, tak hanya membeli Vanila Shake favoritnya tapi dia juga membeli Strawberry Shake dan Espresso lengkap dengan setengah lusin donat dengan berbagai macam rasa-anggap aja MajiBa itu toko serba ada-yang nantinya akan dia bawa kerumah teman baiknya. Hitung-hitung mengisi waktu libur, daripada gabut dirumah lebih baik main ke rumah teman, begitulah pendapat Kuroko, namun sebenarnya masih ada alasan lain yang mendorong Kuroko untuk mengunjungi rumah Akashi Seijuurou.

TING TONG

Sfx : Bel rumah

*cklek*

"Ah, Tetsuya. Mengherankan melihat kau mengunjungi rumahku. Ada perlu apa kau kemari, Tetsuya?" Akashi Seijuurou, dengan bahasa yang dibuat agak sopan dia bertanya pada Kuroko tepat setelah dia membukakan pintu. -hei, mana para maid mu Akashi? Kenapa kau yang membukakan pintu?-

"Oh, hai Akashi-kun. Tumben kau yang membukakan pintu, dimana para maid mu? Dan juga tadi aku tak melihat kedua satpammu di depan." Tanya Kuroko penasaran sampai dia lupa menjawab pertanyaan dari Akashi, ah kau terlalu berani Kuroko.

"Hari ini para maid dan satpamku sedang berlibur ke pusat kota, mereka bilang ingin berbelanja berhubung baru saja mereka menerima gaji." Ah, sepertinya enak sekali bekerja di keluarga Akashi, diberi waktu untuk bermain dan boleh menggunakan mobil keluarga pula. "...dan Tetsuya, kau berani sekali mengabaikan pertannyaanku dan malah balik bertanya padaku."

Uh - oh

"A-ano... Maaf, Akashi-kun, aku tadi hanya terlalu penasaran saja jadi aku cepat-cepat ingin menanyakan itu setelah melihatmu. Dan itu, aku datang kesini tidak ada maksud tertentu, aku hanya ingin bermain saja, hahaha" jawab Kuroko sambil ketawa OOC walaupun masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"...heh? Aku tidak yakin dengan alasanmu." Tatapan menyelidik Akashi yang dihujamkan pada Kuroko, membuat remaja berlensa warna sama dengan surainya merasa tidak nyaman dan sedikit terintimidasi. 'Uh, tatapannya membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.' batin Kuroko tidak tenang.

"Ah, Akashi-kun, kalau para maid dan satpammu sedang pergi, berarti kau di rumah sendirian?" Sebenarnya Kuroko sedikit berharap jawaban Akashi memuaskan, karena yang benar saja, dia sudah berdandan dan memilih baju yang paling keren, iya lho Kuroko dandan, dan dengan oleh2 pula dia bawa hanya untuk demi membuat kesan yang baik nantinya di depan orang yang sudah lama dijatuhi hati oleh Kuroko.

"Kalau soal itu, aku sebenarnya dirumah ber-"

"Kuro-nii !" Suara cempreng namun enak didengar berhasil memotong kalimat Akashi yang belum sempat diselesaikannya.

"Ah, K-Kou-san!" Kuroko dan Akashi terkejut dengan kedatangan seseorang yang tiba-tiba memeluk dan memanggil nama Kuroko. Tindakan seseorang yang dipanggil Kou-san oleh Kuroko tersebut membuat Akashi mendelik tiba-tiba dan Kuroko berhasil menjadi batu.

"Kuro-nii, hisashiburi, kenapa lama sekali tidak main kerumah, ne Kuro-nii? ...Kuro-nii?" Merasa tidak mendapatkan respon, Kouki -ah iya, namanya adalah Akashi Kouki, adik perempuan dari Akashi Sejuurou berbeda satu tahun- melihat ke arah kakaknya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Nii-sama, apa yang terjadi pada Kuro-nii? Kenapa Kuro-nii diam saja?" Gadis manis tersebut mundur dua langkah sambil menatap Kuroko yang -tentu saja- masih membatu.

"Oi, Tetsuya. Aku tak tahu apa alasanmu bersikap seperti itu, tapi yang pasti cepat kau sadar dari shock mu itu, atau kau mau kucincang dan kujadikan makanan untuk Yukimaru, hah?!"

"Ah, Akashi-kun maaf... dan aku tidak apa-apa Kou-san." Sungguh beberapa saat yang lalu adalah sekian detik bagaikan disurga bagi Kuroko. Bagaimana tidak, dia yang sudah lama ingin lebih dekat dengan pujaannya tapi ternyata malah pujaannya tersebut yang lebih dulu memeluk Kuroko, ditambah senyum manisnya yang selalu setia disunggingkan membuat tambah apik rupa gadis belia di Keluarga Akashi itu.

"Ah, yokatta...aku takut kalau Kuro-nii terkena serangan jantung karena aku tiba-tiba berteriak dan memeluk Kuro-nii." Kata Kouki dengan raut wajah yang sedikit cemas.

'Ah, Kou-san, wajahmu yang menghawatirkanku terlihat sangat manis dan membuat hatiku lebih tenang. Dan benar kalau kau hampir saja membuatku terkena serangan jantung, tapi bukan karena teriakanmu, tapi karena senyummu yang begitu menawan yang bahkan bisa menghentikan waktu agar pandanganku tak akan pernah teralihkan dari pesonamu.' -yaelah Kuroko kamu ngomong apaan sih.

Disaat Kuroko tengah tersenyum-senyum ria-walaupun masih tetep keliatan datar sih-sambil melihat bidadari di depannya, dia tidak sadar bahwa ada malaikat maut yang sudah siap dengan pedangnya dan dalam waktu sepersekian detik sudah bisa untuk mengambil jiwa Kuroko.

"Ekhem! Kouki, sebaiknya kau masuk ke dalam." Uh-oh sang-malaikat maut-kakak sudah mengucapkan perintah mutlaknya-

"Tapi, Nii-sama, aku ingin berbincang-bincang dengan Kuro-nii. Masa tidak boleh?"

-hanya untuk dibantah oleh sang adik tercinta. Ah, betapa gembira hati Kuroko karena ternyata Kou-san nya sampai berani membantah Akashi hanya untuk berbincang dengan dirinya. Setelah ini dia berjanji akan sering mengunjungi Kou-san nya, bahkan kalau perlu Kuroko akan menjadi bodyguard pribadi Kouki hanya demi bisa bersamanya setiap waktu.

"Kouki, jangan membantah Nii-sama. Bukannya Nii-sama melarang Kouki untuk berbincang dengan Tetsuya, tapi kan tadi Kouki bilang pada Nii-sama kalau Kouki ingin mempersiapkan sesuatu sebelum pergi bersama teman-temanmu."

"Ah, iya, benar juga. Aku harus membuat kue untuk party nanti malam. Terima kasih, Nii-sama, sudah mengingatkanku."

"Sama-sama, adikku sayang." Akashi sangat bersyukur akhirnya dia bisa menjauhkan Kouki dari Kuroko-

"Oh iya, Kuro-nii. Mumpung Kuro-nii disini, mau bantuin aku bikin kue?"

-atau tidak.

"Wah, ide bagus. Ayo kita bikin kuenya sekarang." Dengan hati yang riang Kuroko membuntuti Kouki menuju ke dapur.

Ditinggallah Akashi Seijuurou yang masih tidak percaya bahwa keputusan yang dia ambil untuk menjauhkan Koukinya dari Kuroko malah memberikan hasil yang tidak sesuai harapannya. Akashi bukannya melarang Kouki untuk berteman dengan Kuroko, tapi sebagai kakak yang amat sangat mencintai adik manisnya, dia hanya tak mau adiknya suatu saat diambil darinya dan berbahagia dengan orang lain. Akashi yang memang terkenal dengan sister-complex nya tidak akan mengijinkan Koukinya dekat dengan siapapun, bahkan dengan temannya seperti Kuroko.

'Kouki, hanya milik Akashi Seijuurou, bahkan orangtuaku pun tidak berhak memiliki Kouki dan memisahkanku darinya.' Itulah kalimat egois yang selalu dipegang teguh oleh Akashi Seijuurou.

Kegiatan panggang-memanggang pun dimulai dengan tenang, ada Kouki yang sibuk menyiapkan tepung, telur, berbagai macam warna coklat untuk mempercantik kue buatannya nanti dan tomat -bercanda- nggak pake tomat. Di satu sisi ada Kuroko yang menyiapkan loyang dan cetakan kue, tentu saja sambil lirik sini lirik sana cari kesempatan curi pandang ke arah Kouki.

Hanya berdua dengan Kouki di dapur dan ditambah masak bersama membuat pikiran Kuroko melayang kesana kemari membayangkan kalau dia dan Kouki adalah sepasang suami istri yang sedang memasak sarapan dan bento untuk kedua anaknya yang sangat manis seperti Kouki dan juga keren seperti Kuroko. Ah, sungguh bayangan keluarga bahagia yang sangat diidam-idamkan oleh para pasangan adam-hawa diluar sana.

Saat ini Kuroko berdoa kepada tuhan agar waktu dihentikan dan dia bisa berlama-lama dengan Kouki, melihat Kouki yang mengenakan apron coklat senada dengan surainya, wajahnya yang sedikit ternodai tepung membuat tangan Kuroko gatal untuk segera mengusapnya, dan tak lupa senyum manis yang selalu disunggingkan oleh Kouki. Hal indah di hari Minggu milik Kuroko sudahlah sempurna, kecuali suara gaduh disamping kirinya yang berhasil merusak suasana di hari yang cerah itu.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa kau tidak mau berputar, hah?! Kau berani menentangku?! Kalau aku bilang berputar maka berputarlah ! Atau terpaksa aku gunakan gunting keramatku!"

Suara gaduh itu berasal dari satu malaikat maut yang tiba-tiba sudah ada bersama mereka sambil mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang sangat kuat. Akashi Seijuurou yang tadinya ditinggalkan begitu saja merasa tidak terima dan memutuskan untuk ikut serta membantu adiknya membuat kue. Niatan awalnya memang untuk membantu adiknya sekaligus mengawasi gerak-gerik Kuroko agar tidak mencuri kesempatan menyentuh Kouki, tapi sekarang dia malah terjebak dengan ketidak mampuannya memerintah sebuah mixer untuk mencampur semua bahan adonan kue. Tentu saja hal itu sangat melukai harga diri seorang Akashi Sejuurou yang terkenal paling absolut.

Kouki yang asik melelehkan coklat warna warninya segera mendekati Seijuurou yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengacungkan guntingnya ke arah mixer tak berdosa.

"Nii-sama, ada apa?"

"Benda ini sudah tidak berguna ! Hanya tinggal berputar saja tidak bisa, padahal dia diciptakan hanya untuk berputar, tapi lihat apa yang dia lakukan. Untuk apa hidupmu dan bagaimana nanti masa depanmu jika melakukan satu-satunya hal yang dia bisa lakukan saja tidak becus ! Biar aku hancurkan saja dia !"

Kuroko yang sedari tadi hanya bisa menyimak perkataan Akashi mulai sadar bahwa dia sudah membuang 7 detiknya hanya untuk mendengarkan omelan dan celotehan yang tidak masuk akal. Lihat saja, mana ada mixer yang benar-benar 'hidup' dan bahkan memiliki 'masa depan', dan apa pula yang dimaksud Akashi. Saat seperti ini Kuroko harus mencari solusi yang terbaik dan juga mengoreksi kalimat Akashi, tapi dia tidak yakin bahwa apa yang akan diucapkannya nanti bisa menenangkan Akashi atau malah memperburuk keadaan. Sebenarnya Kuroko lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya saja, tapi lama kelamaan dia juga tidak tahan dengan omelan tidak logis dari Akashi.

"Nii-sama, tunggu ! Tenanglah, Nii-sama tidak boleh cepat emosi seperti itu."

Kouki segera ambil tindakan untuk menenangkan kakaknya, dengan tenang dia berbicara pada Akashi dan juga meminta gunting yang sedang dibawanya. Perlahan tapi pasti, sekarang Akashi sudah tampak lebih tenang daripada beberapa saat yang lalu. Melihat itu semua, Kuroko menghela nafas lega, memang tepat jika menyerahkan masalah ini pada Kouki.

"Nii-sama, semua masalah pasti akan menemui jalan keluar kalau kita mau berfikir dengan tenang. Mungkin alasan kanapa mixer ini tidak mau bekerja karena dia sudah lelah... dia lelah dengan kehidupan ini, hidup ini memang sangat berat makanya sekarang dia lelah, sangat lelah, Nii-sama..."

Kuroko langsung pundung setelah mendengarkan apa yang Kouki katakan. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa 'keunikan' keluarga Akashi itu memang absolut, bahkan seorang Akashi Kouki yang menurutnya paling 'normal' diantara anggota keluarga lainnya ternyata juga tidak berbeda. Seharusnya ini adalah waktu dan kisah dimana Kuroko akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Kouki, namun hal itu berhasil digagalkan oleh eksistensi sebuah mixer dan dibumbui dengan kehebohan dari Seijuurou. Kuroko yang merasa telah dipukul mundur segera meninggalkan dua bersaudara yang sedang berpelukan meratapi kehidupan yang dilalui oleh seonggok mixer berwarna putih abu-abu. Dengan satu catatan kecil yang dia tinggalkan di meja dapur, Kuroko melangkah keluar dari rumah Akashi. Dalam hati dia berkata,'hari ini memang aku gagal, tapi tunggu saja aku pasti akan mendapatkan hati Kou-san dan restu dari Akashi-kun.'

.

.

"Pastikan untuk menyambungkan mixer dengan listrik.

\- Kuroko Tetsuya"


End file.
